


There’s a room where the light won’t find you

by Anonymous



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood (TV)
Genre: Godric is a saint, Kid Sookie, Kidnapped, Warlow is crazy, sookie has fairy powers, teen Sookie, vampire bait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Warlow saves Sookie from her parents he decides to take her with him to keep her safe.“What about Jason?”“He’s not special like you. He’s safe. Don’t worry about him.”
Relationships: Godric & Sookie Stackhouse, Sookie Stackhouse & Macklyn Warlow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	There’s a room where the light won’t find you

**Author's Note:**

> I was intrigued by Warlows character in the show and was disappointed we didn’t get more of him. Hence this fic.  
> This is my first time posting a fic so please go easy on me. I’m also posting from my phone for now.

Mom and dad were acting strange. Even stranger then normal. They were doing their, we want to hide something from you smiles. I focused on my breathing and tried hard not to listen in on them.  
“Sookie, momma needs you to drink this alright?” She said, handing me a cup full of orange syrup. ‘Come on just drink and go to sleep damn it!’ It scared me how angry her inner voice sounded but, going to sleep didn’t sound so bad. So I quickly drank it and went towards my room.My momma looked at me in alarm.  
“Sookie what are you doing?”  
Oh no, I forgot to wait for her to tell me with her voice.  
I looked down and said “I’m sleepy can I go to bed now?”  
“Don’t lie to me!” She screamed.  
I ducked face into my hands and wished they had let me go to grandmas with Jason. But then daddy stepped in and calmed her down. Then he picked me up and carried me to bed. As I was drifting off he whispered into my hair “You’ll be so much happier in heaven.”

When I woke up, I knew I wasn’t in heaven. In fact wondered If I was in hell. Heaven I knew was supposed to be full of light and beautiful. However where I was, was dark and cramped. Oh, and my hands and feet were duct taped together.  
Before I knew it I was crying. I guess Dawn was right freaks do go to hell. However my crying spell was interrupted by my mother’s terror. ‘Oh, god no! Not Corbett! Is this our punishment?’ I was seeing though her eyes. Daddy was limp in the driver seat, with his neck profusely bleeding. There was a man leaning over him with blood on his lips. That’s when me and my momma both realized she was about to die.  
My whole life I had wished I couldn’t hear my momma but not like this. The sudden silence was plain awful. However I didn’t get to dwell on it long. Soon light appeared and the scary man was lifting me out of what I now knew was the back of my family’s car.  
“Oh, don’t cry Sookie. It’s alright, I’m here now.” He said gently.  
“You killed my momma and daddy. Are you gonna kill me now?”  
“No. Sookie I would never hurt you.”  
I didn’t believe him, your not supposed to trust strangers after all, and murders aren’t any good either.  
I wasn’t sure what to do. My hands and feet were still wrapped in duct tape. Suddenly I felt overwhelmed.  
I leaned my head back and made eye contact with the killer.  
“Daddy said I was gonna go to heaven—“  
But I didn’t know how to finish my sentence. How did daddy know? If he knew we were going to heaven why was momma so scared? Most of all I wondered about Jason. Why wasn’t he with us?  
The man was watching me intently.  
“Sookie—“ he began and then stopped.  
He didn’t know what to say either I guess.  
Then he started walking. I was alarmed.  
“Am I being kidnapped?!”  
“No, Sookie. I am your betrothed.”  
“Be what now?”  
“Your so young .I was going to wait until you were older to contact you but I couldn’t just let your parents kill you.”  
I was gonna catch flies but I couldn’t help it. This man was even crazier then me and the kids at school call me kooky Sookie.


End file.
